Eat meets Not
by deido256
Summary: This story follows an roleplay of mine, so I won't update frequently, both Charakters are Original charakters who interact with the main chars. Since I have no idea when the roleplay will end,this story can hae a lot of chapters or just like two or three. But anyways, Rated M cause of lemons in future chapters, and maybe language and violence, nothing too brutal though.
1. Chapter 1- Let's start this adventure!

**Hello everyone, this is my first oficial fanfiction ever. English isn't my native language, so please don't look at that that exact. This story follows an roleplay of mine, so I won't update frequently, both Charakters are Original charakters who interact with the main chars. Since I have no idea when the roleplay will end,this story can hae a lot of chapters or just like two or three. But anyways, Rated M cause of lemons in future chapters, and maybe language and violence, nothing too brutal though. So well, let's begin :D**

My name is Maurice and I am a Weapon! I knew since I was a child, but I was scared of the shibusen... The only reason I knew was because I could interact witha soul easyly but my friends couldn't. I can transform into a katana and trained my powers since a long time. 

I'm now 19 years old and on a plane towards Death City. I finally made up my mind and go to the shibusen. I'm not as strong as my brother ,who is also a weapon, so I though of going to the NOT-Class. Let's get started!

I get out the plane as fast as I can, grabbing my stuff and running towards the shibusen, I'm allready quiet late so I start going up the stairs, I can to this! I won't fail those stairs!

 **Sorry that this chapter was short, but I will continue writing now, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2- That girl

I'm so not gona make this! I am getting up those stupid stairs since two hours! I. Give. Up!

The moment I thought that I saw that I was only a step ahead of the top and got p the final meter. I didn't trust my eys, but infront of me was a cute girl in a uniform handing out papers. I got closer and she handed me a map after mumbeling something around the lines „nobody is gona use these!"

she handed me the map and I smiled. She smiled a bit too and I looked at the map running of to the right. After some time I reached a dead end and noticed I had the map upsite down. I started to run the other way, I passed that beauty again and she laughed a bit „went the wrong way?" „this place is more like a maze then a school!" I finally reached the begining of my class. I tell the teacher my name and that I'm a weapon. I got something on my shirt wich states that as I try to find a meister.

The time passes and after asking many people, all already had a weapon. I waited for some time hopeing someone else would get in. At that moment the door opend and four students walked in. And there she was again, that beautyful girl from before. They all got into position and two of them transformed into weapons, one was a axe and the beauty got a staff. I tried to feel her soul and I could see that she was woried. I got ready for the worst case and watched them fight.

The fight went on but it seemed something was wrong with the girl, as she didn't fight against the cute girl from before but literally tryed to kill her. She was about to make a final blow as I transformed my leg to a blade and...


	3. Chapter 3-close one

She was about to make a final blow as I transformed my leg to a blade and blocked the attack with it. The unknown girl seemed to snap out of her trance „I'm sorry Sophie!" the girl said to the cutey wich I now know is called Sophie. „I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean to interrupt the figh-" I was cut of by sophie quickly saying that she needs to go as she ran out. I was worried that I messed up and excused myself too. I ran out towards her saying:"I'm sorry sohpie! Please don't be angry..." "no no, it's fine. I was the one that messed up by not being carefull" she smiled, it was such an beautyful smile... I couldn't help but smile too, I was a bit shy, but I knew I wanted to see her again. So I just asked her if she got a weapon "no, not really, not since two weeks" I waited a bit before asking "can u try to weild me?" she waited, thinking a lot, she looked at me and told me "I don't know... L-let's meet at the training grounds after school, then I will test if you aren't too heavy" I smiled, happy to see that she didn't hate me, I waved at her saying my goodbye and ran back to my class.

After boring lecturing about the school grounds I finally made my way to the training grounds, Sophie was already waiting with a smile on her face as soon as she saw me. I went towards her with a similar smile "wanna try now?" "sure thing" I got serious and transformed into a quiet long katana. I am extreamly sharp and light though. She took me and swung me around accidently cutting into the floor and through a pillar "ok, too sharp!" I had to laugh at her comment. She trained a bit more until she just panted, I transformed back next to her and smiled. "Wanna stop?" she panted more "y-yeah..." I followed her back to the entrance of the shibusen "where do you even stay sophie?" she pointed at the city "the house with blue roof!" "m-may I stay with you over night? I don't have a place to stay but that" she thought a bit and looked at me "well..."


End file.
